


No Air

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 2x01, Angst, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Somewhat established relationship, connor doesn't know how to relationship, neither does will really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: Will turns to look at Connor, his eyes a light. He seems to be trying to impart some of his suddenly cheerful demeanour onto Connor. Connor offers him a meaningless smile as their previously dead patient returns to death and almost like someone has snapped their fingers, unfreezing time, Connor tunes back into the world and his ears are filled with crying and screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there could have been so much rhodestead in this episode and then they said.. nah. So here is the rhodestead that there should have been.  
> \--  
> I guess their relationship is established, they've maybe been on a date or something but never kissed. Idk that's where my head was while writing this.  
> \--  
> Title: No Air by Jordin Sparks

Connor pauses at the door, tears burning the edge of his eyes, Will’s gaze piercing his retreating figure. He buries his hands in his lab coat as the previously dead man opens his eyes.

“Connor…” Will’s says, awe evident in his voice.

Connor turns to see the man opening his eyes and taking short breathes. They wheel his daughter into the operating room. It’s overwhelming and Connor can’t catch his breath. He can’t watch the scene unfolding in front of him so he chooses to watch Will. Will looks like he’s just witnessed a miracle, which, Connor supposes he has. Will has always been more impacted by these sorts of things. Connor grew up with death and pain and a father who never showed a touch of remorse. This kind of thing just isn’t Connor’s scene.

Will turns to look at Connor, his eyes alight. He seems to be trying to impart some of his suddenly cheerful demeanour onto Connor. Connor offers him a meaningless smile as their previous dead patient returns to death and almost like someone has snapped their fingers, unfreezing time, Connor tunes back into the world and his ears are filled with crying and screaming. He doesn’t feel any better and slides out of the room while people are distracted by the incident that they just witnessed.

He doesn’t know that Will has been following him until he gets to the elevator. He is in no mood to interact with miracle-witnesser Will and he scowls at him when Will stops at his side.

“Are you doing okay?” Will asks, stepping into Connor’s space.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you have tears running down your cheeks.” Will says quietly, reaching to touch his cheek.

“Shit.” Connor wipes at his eyes with his arm and bites his lip.

The elevator doors open but Connor makes no move to step in. Will sighs and drags Connor by his arm into the nearest supply closet.

It smells of sterilization and it makes Connor’s nose itch. Will locates a box of tissues while Connor stands there dumbfounded. Connor takes the tissues and nods to Will in thanks.

“Stop being all stoic and annoying,” Will gives him a small smile. “Come here.”

Connor steps into his waiting arms and rests his head on the taller man’s chest.

“We lose people all the time, Connor.” Will says quietly into the smaller man’s ear, “It’s just part of the job.”

“I- I know that.” Connor shakes his head and takes a step back. “I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“At least you care about your patients,” Will responds, “Did I ever tell you about that one doctor I worked with…”  
Will continues with his story, rambling on about this doctor he once knew who didn’t even bat an eye when his patients would die right under his hands. Connor has heard the story before, but he knows Will wants him to feel better so he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he crosses his arms and watches as Will animatedly tells the story.

Once Will has gotten off track of his story, going on to talk about how that doctor’s mother had been arrested by his brother three years ago, Connor is getting a little worried that someone might come looking for them. They haven’t been paged, but Maggie is always running around and she’s sure to notice her two trauma doctors have gone missing. Connor takes two steps towards Will as he stands there debating with himself if Jay had charged the mother with assault or also with resisting arrest and presses their lips together softly. It’s not romantic place for their first kiss, but they’ve been dancing around it for long enough. Will makes a small noise of surprise, pulling Connor in closer and it makes Connor’s heart ache. He wraps his arms around Will’s neck and pulls away slightly, letting their foreheads rest together. They stay like that for a while until their pagers go off at the same time, making them jump.

“I suppose we’d better get going before Ethan has our asses,” Will chuckles softly.

“Back to work.” Connor agrees, smoothing his scrubs and looking up at Will sweetly.

Connor turns to exit the closet but Will stops him.

“Come over tonight.” Will says quietly, “I’ll cook.”

“Deal.” Connor presses a quick kiss to Will’s lips and then takes the stairs two at a time out of fear of Ethan’s wrath.

 

“So, I haven’t been sleeping much lately and I was wondering if maybe, I could stay here tonight?” Connor blurts as Will opens the door that evening. “I also brought wine.”

“Well since you brought wine, I suppose you could stay the night,” Will teases, accepting the bottle that Connor holds out to him.

Will steps back to let Connor into his place and heads into the kitchen. Connor follows, inhaling as he walks.

“What are you making? It smells delicious.” Connor leans down to peek in the oven.

“Lasagna and potatoes,” Will shrugs, “It’s not much but it’s pretty much all I know how to cook.”

“I’m sure it will be great.” Connor looks awkward, standing there in his coat with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Here, let me take those.” Will takes the bag from Connor and reaches for his coat, “Have a seat while I take these upstairs.”

Under normal circumstances, Connor would make some retort along the lines of seeing Will’s bedroom and they would end up in Will’s bed moments later, bodies flush together. But this isn’t normal. This isn’t just a hook-up. Connor wants Will to make him dinner every night, wants to return the favor. He wants to wake up next to Will and grab coffee on the way to work and then fall back asleep together the next night. He wants to see his clothes in Will’s closet, wants to lounge around the house in one of Will’s worn hoodies. Frankly, he’s terrified because he’s never had anything remotely close to this with anyone else and has no idea what to do.

 

Will comes back in the middle of Connor’s internal crisis and goes about pouring the wine while Connor frantically tries to calm himself down and act normal. He sets the wine glass down in front of Connor and takes a seat across from him.

“So dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, and then we can watch the Hawks game or something? If you like that sort of thing?” Will rambles and Connor has come to realize that this is what Will does when he’s nervous. Connor always thought Will didn’t get nervous.

“I would really like that.” Connor smiles reassuringly.

 

Connor stands at Will’s bathroom mirror, feeling like a teenage virgin. Dinner was amazing and the Hawks won, putting them both in a good mood. Not that Connor wasn’t in a good mood already. He hadn’t felt this happy, this at home in a long, long time. Still, Connor was about 5 seconds from picking up his bag and going home to his own, empty apartment, simply out of nerves. In the midst of his worrying, he doesn’t notice Will walking up behind him. His arms wrap around Connor’s waist, pulling the smaller man to his chest.

“Would you stop worrying and just come to bed?” Will asks, “I am really, really looking forward to falling asleep next to you.”

Connor takes Will’s hand and lets Will lead him to bed, curling up next to him and thinks, “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
